


Retaliation

by newnumbertwo



Category: Major Crimes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Around here nothing is ever over." Set shortly after S3.E2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retaliation

Title: Retaliation  
Fandom: Major Crimes  
Word Count: ~275  
Rating: T  
Characters: Provenza, Sharon  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: "Around here nothing is ever over." Set shortly after S3.E2  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

When Lieutenant Provenza entered the murder room, he was faced with a distressing sight: Captain Raydor sitting on his desk. He shook his head. She was so fond of the rules, yet she was violating _his_ Cardinal Rule. “And what brings you here on this fine morning? And on my desk?”

She hmmed. “When were you planning on telling me Ms. Beck was in town?”

“Around here nothing is ever over,” he muttered.

She snorted at that.

He raised his arms parallel to the floor in the defensive yet apologetic stance he had perfected during his first marriage. “Look, Sharon. I wanted you to hear it from Rusty.”

“And I did, ultimately, but I would have liked a little more warning.”

Her voice lilted at the end of that. She wasn’t angry, then. Annoyed maybe, which was probably why she was retaliating in this way.

He bowed his head slightly. “And I’m sorry about that. I wanted to give him a chance. And he made me promise. People have broken their promises to him his whole life. Didn’t wanna be one of them.”

She nodded. “Fair enough.” She scooted off his desk. “And thank you.” His jaw dropped. And she added, “For being his friend.”

He glanced at his desk. Everything looked to be in order. The Captain smoothed her skirt as she straightened to her standard posture. Her eyes had just a hint of moisture.

“I’ll let you get settled then,” she said and went into her office.

He shook his head before sitting down. He had no idea what she’d wanted, but he was pretty sure she’d gotten it.


End file.
